Truth and Reason
by Fixation33
Summary: "Is it even normal to send your ex-Professor mail?" Harry Potter/Remus Lupin / NOT SLASH. Parent/Son type thing. One-Shot.


**[Author's Note] *Read  
So, just a few things. The note from Harry was sent not that long after his name shot out of the Goblet, making this early November, I guess. I know there were no scenes in GoF of Harry writing to Remus, but there were many unwritten scenes that took place. Anyways, Remus is one of my favourite characters (next to Snape) so I like writing him (:**

Half way through reaching for a tea cup in the cupboard, Remus Lupin's arm froze in mid-air. His whole body stayed still, his eyes gazing at the brilliant white owl perched outside his window waiting to be allowed entry. Remus finally snapped back into reality and opened the window carefully and let the owl in, knowing full well it was Harry's, but not daring to believe it. Two letters were tied to the owl's leg; one read _Padfoot _in messy writing while the other read _Professor Lupin_.

Gingerly, Remus took off the letter addressed to him, fed Hedwig some water and let her fly out the window to deliver the other letter to Sirius. Remus knew Hedwig would be back in less than a day, and he knew he'd have to send the letter back with her as he didn't have his own owl. He sat down at his table, tea forgotten, and started to read the letter.

_Dear Professor Lupin,  
Good afternoon Professor, or whenever you're reading this. I didn't know when to send this– I didn't want it to come to close to a full moon, just in case you weren't up to replying. I just decided to send it in the middle of the two full moons, just to be safe. Then again, I don't even know if you'll respond; is it even normal to send your ex-professor mail? Although, you aren't just any normal ex-professor to me, are you?_

_Anyways, I had just wanted to write to you to see how you are doing. I would imagine you are doing better now that you know that Padfoot really is innocent. I'm sure that you are keeping in some kind of communication with him, at least I hope. I've been keeping in touch with him; it sounds like he is getting better– but I guess that's just what happens when you're away from Azkaban and those horrid dementors._

_I figured I might as well update you on everything, even though you probably already know. I've been chosen as the fourth champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I neither know how, nor why, but I swear I didn't put my name in the Goblet to be chosen. I feel as if everything happens for a reason, and a lot of things happen to me, it seems. I have no idea how I'm suppose to complete these tasks– I don't know how I'll stay alive. Aside from everyone hating me, except most Gryffindors, it's obvious that someone is trying to kill me– I guess that was a little too obvious, wasn't it? Aside from being entered into the tournament, there was also the Quidditch World Cup incident during the summer, which you have no doubt heard about. What you probably don't know unless you spoke to Padfoot about this, however, is that Ron, Hermione, and I were in the clearing with whoever spoke the incantation that produced the Dark Mark. We didn't see anyone; however we did hear the man's voice even though we cannot place it. All of these things add up to something, but I don't know what. Anyways, this letter turned into me worrying, so I'll say good-bye for now and I hope you'll write back,_

_Harry_

Shocked would be too light of a word for Remus. Finally a chance to write to Harry, he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a pot of ink, and began to write.

_Harry,  
I'm not sure how to thank you, I hope just writing the words is enough for you at this point. I was trying to decide if I should write to you – all summer, in fact. To answer your question about Padfoot, I have been in contact. He actually uses my house as residence on occasion and has joined me for three full moons so far. He has been getting better, although, he is desperately looking for freedom; I can only hope we accomplish this soon. Harry, I do not want you to think it is odd to be writing to me. You can write to me whenever and I shall reply just as Padfoot would (though with more sense), just as I'd imagine Molly and Arthur Weasley offered to reply (with less mush, I am sure), and just as your parents would have if they were here (with less worry.)_

_About the tournament, I have a few things to say. One thing is that you should always be on your guard– expect the unexpected. Be safe, look over your shoulder while being aware of what's in front of you. Stay calm, use your sense, don't make stupid moves for show– in short, just get out alive. I feel like I am channeling Lily, here; oh well, I might as well do this properly, then. If I were James, I'd tell you to use your Gryffindor courage and fight like the man you are – but listen to your Mother as well, because red-heads can be scary. The Padfoot I knew in Hogwarts would tell you to kick ass while the Padfoot I knew after Hogwarts would tell you to kick ass but be safe as well._

_Personally, I think my advice is the best; although, I think my opinion contains a certain amount of bias. My thoughts originate from Padfoot and your parents mixed together. Be careful and use your head. Use what you know, and if you are not sure, don't do it. Use every trait Godric Gryffindor exhibited; I'm not sure what the Sorting Hat said, and it doesn't matter either, just display the different traits. That means using your bravery in the dangerous situations, your courage in the face of impossibility, and yes, even chivalry in the drastic situations. Chivalry may not be your first thought to use, but let me tell you something. Applying your strengths can do brilliant things, and I know that if you are anything like James, you are merciful and have a chivalrous streak. You may be younger than the rest, Harry, but you have something they don't have– you have previous experience against the difficult, dangerous, _real-life_ situations. _

_Padfoot did tell me about your experience at the World Cup, and all I have to say is that I am thankful that you are all okay. Yes, everything does add up to something larger, I'm sure, however, if you notice anything out of the ordinary, I beg you to go straight to the Headmaster. That is the only way, I think, that this will be solved. Be sure to stay close to your friends; you don't need everyone's support, but it feels much better when you have some at the least. Also, know that Padfoot and I are cheering you on from outside the castle's walls. As an ending note, Harry, I wanted you to know why I did not contact you previously. Professor Dumbledore has asked me not to contact you while you were residing at the Dursley's as you were not suppose to know much about the Wizarding World. I would also like to take this time to offer you some more photos of your parents. I am sure you guessed – if you even thought about it – that I was the one who provided Hagrid with most of the photos in your photo album. I would be more than willing to send you a few more pictures, and these would include a larger range of time as I can include some with Padfoot in them. Write me back,_

_R.J Lupin_

Sentimentality was never Remus' best trait, but he knew he wanted to be there for Harry, no matter what. Truth and reason was always something that Remus valued the most, and knowing two of his oldest friends would approve of his reasoning, Remus sent the letter onto Harry.

**[Author's Note 2]  
I know this sounds weird, but I thought of this in the shower… I don't know, whenever I'm doing something where my mind wanders (shower, before bed, during school when I'm bored), I find my mind making up little one shots in my head, and this was one of them (:**

**Anyways, you should review (:**

**Fixation33 / Haley **


End file.
